


Amazing Life

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Gen Work, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: The team show various emotions with the situations they are in.





	Amazing Life

This was my very first video I made back in 2006 with my old username Meadevil. The song was given to me by my niece to wind my sister up with has she hated it. I loved it and decided to make this video.

Be warned though I was trying out loads of effects in windows movie maker.

Amazing Life by DJ Bobo

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.

Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/amazing-life-v#.WcqzyROPKog>


End file.
